A Meeting to Remember
by Lottalita
Summary: Sirius has an interesting meeting with one of Harry's teachers. I don't usually write Mary Sues, please don't flame!


I own none of the characters or places, save for Yvgenya. All hail JK! A story written for my Yvgenya in the event of her graduation. Enjoy!

"And don't forget that your reports on the evolution of 60's culture are due next class!" was yelled over the noise of the students on their way out the door to dinner. Yvgenya Strakovsky sighed as she straightened her papers into piles to be graded. It seemed as though more days were flying by and yet she still felt like a newbie when it came to teaching her classes. Now of course, she had to go to the staff meeting being held before dinner.

As she entered the staff room, she remembered just what was going to be discussed at the meeting. Parent-teacher meetings. She groaned and stalked to her usual chair next to Severus. He gave her a snarky grin as she flopped into the chair with evident dread at the coming time of year. "Remember what this meeting's about?" he asked sarcastically, knowing that she hated the Parent-teacher conferences almost as much as he did. Over her 4 years teaching Muggle Studies, she had found Severus to be a great friend to her. Originally, he had sneered and grumbled over such a young teacher at the age of 25, but she seemed to grow on him and almost grudgingly, he let his guard down. After that, he took her under his wing, sharing all his knowledge with her, even going so far as to give her private lessons in Potions. In exchange, of course, for use of her extensive private library.

Shaken from her thoughts, Dumbledore entered and began the meeting. She spaced out for the entirety of the meeting, having already heard the spiel time and time again. She thought back to the past conferences she had been present at and planned for those that would occur in only a few days time. This year had a few additions to her roster, including one Harry Potter in his 7th year. Knowing who would appear for the meeting, she was excited, but also wary of meeting the infamous Sirius Black. She wondered if he would show up at all, having brushed off all meetings last year for whatever reason. Her thoughts were jogged once again as Severus casually bumped her arm to let her know the meeting was over. She flashed him a grateful smile.

"Care to join me for tea?" he inquired, hoping to take the opportunity and find out what thoughts had her occupied the entire meeting. She gracefully accepted and took his hand to stand, letting it drop before leaving the room, in case a student were to walk by and see the two teachers seemingly acting friendly towards each other. They walked silently beside each other, Yvgenya trying desperately to keep up with his usual brisk pace and was reminded of the feeling when being led to the principles office. After they had entered Snape's quarters, he turned and smiled at her before commenting, "We didn't remember dinner".

Yvgenya laughed at their mindlessness and went to the fireplace to order a tray from the kitchens. As she talked to the house elf in the fireplace, Severus went about conjuring tea and he lit a fire in the hearth to add to the atmosphere. He had found that under these circumstances, the talks they had were heightened in passion, more deep and meaningful than the chitchat he shared on rare occasion with others. Really, Yvgenya was the closest thing he had to a friend and he liked their relationship exactly as it was. A few nights a week they spent in front of the fire with tea, discussing anything and everything, playing chess, or even just reading, the presence of one another a comforting familiarity. Every Tuesday and Thursday, she would visit his dungeons after hours to receive potion lessons, a subject she barely passed in school and didn't exactly grasp the concept of. Unlike his regular classes, he rarely ever lost patience with her. Maybe it was because she was asking for classes on her own accord instead of being required to do so like his students. He suspected it had more to do with her normally sweet disposition or his fondness and affection for her. Not that he'd ever let anyone know that.

She took her place in the more recently broken in chair near the fire, which had been silently declared as hers between the two. She sighed and let all of her muscles relax as she pushed her long, curly blonde hair back away from her face. He smiled tentatively at her and copied her motions with his own jet-black hair that he felt, desperately needed a trim. She looked at him with a wry smile and, as if reading his thoughts, commented, "I can trim that for you if you want". He looked at her with surprised eyes and exclaimed, "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would, it's no trouble really. If you want, I could trim it now and be done in half an hour at the most."

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely" she replied with a huge grin and she began to set up the room.

At about 11, she exited from his room and headed upstairs to her own. She dragged her feet tiredly and thought longingly of her warm bed waiting for her. She muttered her password quietly in Russian, her native language before entering her rooms and warding her door again. None of the students, nor the faculty seemed to speak Russian, which ensured her privacy wouldn't be tampered with. Not to mention that even if someone figured out the password, there were many wards up as a precaution.

After going through her normal before bed routine, she collapsed into her four-poster bed. She arranged her blankets exactly how she did every other night and closed her eyes to sleep. But sleep would not come. A niggling little face kept popping into her brain, keeping her awake and frustrated. The annoying little face of Sirius Black. She hadn't met him yet, but had surely seen pictures of the attractive man in Witch Weekly. Normally she didn't read such tabloid nonsense, but every so often, she longed to be like a giggling girl again and grabbed it for a quick read. And now, her sleep, which she needed desperately, was evading her. Instead her mind decided to be a right bitch and torture her with the image of what she was expecting to come waltzing into her classroom tomorrow evening.

Hitting her pillow a few times (to fluff it, of course), she lay down and stared at the digital clock perched on the bedside table. Letting out an angry growl, she promptly turned from the clock, burrowed into the covers and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Her morning began as it usually did. The alarm clock chimed promptly at 6 and she promptly hit the snooze button. Finally listening to the shrill noise and getting up at the later time of 6:10, she stumbled to the bathroom to have her morning shower. Getting out of the shower, she tied her hair back in a bun adorned with her jeweled clip she prized. Stepping out into her cool room, shivers ran down her back and she remembered the dreaded meeting that was to happen after her classes in the Round Room. She smiled mischievously and went to search her closet for something appropriate, but still slightly sexy. She finished her routine and headed down for some breakfast.

Throughout the whole day, she noticed more of the male students raised their hands and knew answers than any other time. **I guess I should wear outfits like this more often. Maybe their grades will improve,** she thought to herself with an inward chuckle. Lunch came and passed and before she even noticed, her last class was leaving for the day. She finished packing away her papers for grading and grabbed her briefcase off the desk she had set it on. She looked up towards the door and saw a male figure standing there. Leaning against the door, completely casual with his hands in his pockets and looking completely delectable was Sirius Black. His black hair was cropped near his shoulders and hung in waves. His broad chest was covered in a tight black t-shirt, which seemed to melt into his black jeans, making a seamless appearance. Her breath caught in her throat as he gave her a stunning smile. She regained her composure quickly, and gave him her best reproachful look.

"I believe you are supposed to meet me in the Round Room. Why don't you scurry off there, and I'll be there in a moment when I'm finished in here," she coaxed sweetly. His eyes danced with amusement. "It looks like you're just about done here, why don't I walk there with you," he suggested, taking along look at her, refusing to move his gaze. She was about to protest when some one else did it for her.

"I believe Miss Strakovsky still has a few more things to finish before being stuck in a room with you for an hour. Why don't you sculk down to the room as you usually do?" Snape asked out of the doorway that Sirius had vacated to talk to Yvgenya. Sirius turned a dark look at Severus and replied, "Ah, Snape, I think it's you who does the sculking. You should really learn not to sneak up on people or pry into their business with your extremely large nose."

Snape snorted before retorting, "And I suggest that you continue to grow emotionally, as it seems you haven't changed since you were a 7th year yourself. As a matter of fact, I believe your precious godson has more manners and better retorts than you do. Now if you'll excuse us, I have a matter to discuss with Miss Strakovsky."

Sirius glared before telling Yvgenya that he would be waiting in the Round Room for her. She let out a relieved sigh as Severus advanced into the empty space Sirius left in his wake. He gave her a tender smile and told her, "I was sure he would try to pull something like that, so I figured I'd save you and give you some time to compose yourself before the actual meeting would commence. By the way, what's with the outfit?"

She smiled and stood to give a girly little twirl. The semi-short skirt flared a bit and revealed more of her thighs encased in her black mesh tights. The lines down the back of her calves disappeared into her clunky heels. The tie that was loosened around her neck and the white button down shirt she wore open at the top revealed the top of her silk camisole as she moved. He gave her a look and her only explanation was, "This is what my friend Lotta calls my 'sexetary' outfit," she exclaimed, giggling slightly. "Don't you like it?"

Severus just gave her a slightly exasperated look and grabbed his bag from her desk. She took her own and they walked out the door together. At the end of the hall, they split to go their separate ways and Severus whispered a quick "good luck" as he turned the other way. She sighed and began trudging towards her evident "doom".

Sirius was becoming impatient. His foot tapped against the ground in agitation and his fingers insisted on moving any way they could, currently they were drumming on the tabletop. One thing was for sure; he didn't expect the Muggle Studies teacher to be so sexy. He whistled lowly to himself as he conjured the first image of her he had captured in his mind. Her green eyes shining in surprise at his entrance, the slightly glazed look she had achieved in examining him (which he noticed of course!) and the slight tug at her bottom lip from her habit of biting her lip. Sirius always picked up a lot of information within the first few minutes of meeting some one, most of them physical. But even though she had checked him out, he had been scorned for his nemesis, Snivellus. **Oh well,** he mused, **at least he won't be escorting her to her meeting or staying with her throughout it. **His train of thought was derailed as her purely feminine figure strode through the door.

His eyes traveled up and down her body as he let out a low whistle. She blushed a bit and gave him a scolding look before taking her seat across the table from him. His eyes shined in mirth at her apparent embarrassment and he asked, "What's with the outfit? You didn't dress up just for me, did you?"

"Actually, I find that when I dress like so, more of the males in my classes pay attention, thus bringing up their usually dismal grades."

After their short little exchange, including introduction and handshakes where he held her hand inappropriately long, she began her speech about the details of the class. She continued to talk, becoming just a little impassioned when she noticed that the blank stare on his face was aimed right at her breasts. She continued, as if nothing was happening.

"Right now, the 7th years are learning about the 60's and the proper way to do the drugs of that time period. Not to mention the history behind it, such as when Godzilla attacked Woodstock but no one seemed to care because they were all too busy **staring at my breasts**," she finished in a huff that startled him from his gaze. He gave her a sheepish grin as if to say, "How can I help myself?" and stated, "I'm sorry, I missed the last of your speech. Could you repeat that?"

She stood and started gathering her stuff while reprimanding him. "You could at least act like you gave a damn about your godson's education, but obviously, you can't pass the 'boobies' phase to catch up with his intellect. If you actually care, Harry is doing fine at this time, but he could show a bit more effort. If you don't mind, I'm off to actually engage in a conversation with another intelligent human being that doesn't have the words 'poop' or 'penis' in it. I'm sure that's all your intellect could afford you." And with a twirl, she left the room, leaving the door to slam behind in his face as he went to go after her.

"The man is so infuriating, you'd think he'd at least care one bit about his godson's education or future. But no, all he could do was look down my bloody shirt," Yvgenya ranted as her and Severus entered the Great Hall for dinner. They quickly strode to what they called "their corner" of the Staff table and Yvgenya plopped down in frustration as Severus gracefully landed in his chair as he always did. She continued talking about her distaste of Sirius Black, when Severus elbowed her and said, "Well, your lover boy is on his way over."

She turned and gaped as Sirius strolled between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, jokingly messing Harry's hair as he passed. Yvgenya gasped in outrage as he took a seat at the Staff table only three spots down from her. He shot her a wink that almost made Severus have an aneurysm in hatred. She scowled at him before turning away and began to discuss the merits of marnocks root in potions when Dumbledore began the feast. They kept an active conversation the entire meal, discussing various potions ingredients such as mugwort and dogweed. They had been so involved in their conversation that they barely noticed when the Great Hall began to empty out. She looked up when she heard the doors close against the almost empty hall and laughed. Severus gave her an odd look until he noticed the lack of people that were in the dining hall. He gave a brief chuckle, not wanting to give in to his mirth in case there was some one standing close by. Wouldn't want to ruin the image of being an unfeeling bastard, you know. Yvgenya stood and turned to her companion saying, "I better go finish up my notes for tomorrow's lessons. Have a good night Severus," before nodding her head and sweeping out of the room in her own impersonation of Snape.

Walking into her classroom, she noticed two things wrong. One was that all the lights were on and the second was that Sirius Black was perched on her teaching desk, examining her snow globe of a Russian Wizarding landmark that her friend Lotta had given her before she left the states to teach at Hogwarts. He looked up at her frowning face and quickly tried to rectify what could turn into a seriously dire situation.

"Before you yell at me and throw me out, I want to apologize. You weren't what I was expecting and it caught me off guard. It doesn't resolve why Iwasreducedto the age of thirteen, but I wanted you to know that that wasn't how I wanted to meeting to go at all. I'm really sorry," he trailed off, finding his shoe making an imaginary hole in the floor completely fascinating. Her eyes softened at his apparent nervousness and she dropped her hard ass composure. She walked towards him saying, "I guess I can forgive you. You just caught me off guard, I'm not used to being looked at like that."

"I find that hard to believe," he said, slightly scoffing at her "modesty".

She walked behind the desk to put down her briefcase full of papers and notes and went to take a seat in her chair. "And I find it hard to believe that you actually get women by acting the way you did today," she answered flippantly while opening her briefcase and started to get her notes in order. He sneered slightly at the insult and retorted, "You're lucky I wasn't trying to get you in bed. Then you wouldn't have shown up to dinner tonight." She smiled at him mischievously as he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. "You really think so?"

"Is that a challenge I hear?" he answered her question with one of his own. She laughed at him. "Try me, stud."

He silently accepted the challenge and bent over the desk, his arms straddling her papers and leaned towards her. Breath ghosted over Yvgenya's ear as he whispered seductively, "I want to be inside you". She shivered slightly at the admission before reminding herself he was just trying to win the little challenge they had. She was about to give a scathing retort when he took advantage of her partly open mouth and attached his own to it. His arms encircled her as she lost her balance and his tongue gently pried open her lips before entering in slow languid movements. He mapped her mouth and slowly retreated into his own personal space again ending the kiss with a little nip on her bottom lip. She slowly opened her eyes and regained her breath, taking a few steps back. He began to step around the desk when she held up her hand to stop him. "That was wildly inappropriate…" she trailed off and he smiled slightly. "But who cares?" He stalked closer to her and took her arms into his hands, bending slightly to look into her eyes. "I wasn't lying when I said I wanted you. I can tell you want me too…"

"But we can't! It's against rules and my morals and I don't really do one night stands." She broke from his hands and placed her own on her hips.

He grabbed her and kissed her like the world would end if he stopped. He held her in his arms afterwards, nuzzling her neck and smelling her hair. Pleading, "just this one night". Her resistance broke as her arms went limp and he embraced her, kissing and nipping the pulse points in her neck. He pulled away from her for a second to put her papers in her briefcase and set it on the floor. She warded the door from intruders and watched as he took anything deemed valuable off the desk. He hesitated before sweeping the rest of the items off of her desk with one swipe. He smiled lightly, "I've always wanted to do that". He then took her into his arms and began undressing her slowly.

They tumbled into ecstasy, spread out across her desk.

She shook herself awake as the pain in her back and neck increased. She sat up on the top of her desk and the white button down shirt that was now significantly lacking buttons fell from her. She looked down at it and realized it had been like a makeshift blanket. She glanced around the room, realizing that she wouldn't find Sirius there anymore. He had up and left as soon as she had passed out. She hadn't really expected much better, she knew his type, but it still hurt her. She quickly pulled on her clothes, cleaned the mess they had made (when he pushed the stuff off the desk, you sicko!) and grabbed her brief case. She made it down to her rooms without incident and as she fell through the door, she undressed and burrowed down into her covers, falling asleep within seconds of her head hitting the pillow.

Outside, the moon cast an eerie glow on the Grim that was running towards the gates of Hogwarts.

Yvgenya Strakovsky entered the Great Hall for breakfast and took her normal seat next to Severus Snape. He gave her an odd look and when she turned her questioning gaze in his direction, he simply said, "You never came for our nightly chess game."

She smiled sheepishly to try and cover her embarrassment and replied, "I fell asleep at my desk. Have a dreadful stiff neck this morning…"

He simply nodded and turned his suspicious look back towards the grapefruit that was out to thwart his breakfast plans. She sighed a sigh of relief that he wasn't more suspicious, lest he put Veritaserum in her morning coffee tomorrow. She sighed again and glanced towards the enchanted ceiling, spying the bright sun in the corner of the room. And the sun continued to shine.


End file.
